


Bring me his heart

by goldenzingy46



Series: Tomarry Fairy Tale AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Attempted Murder, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, as in. immortal and a 17 yo, hey what the hell is this, my beta came and told me i’m an idiot for not sending it, no beta because she's asleep and i've already bothered her tonight, she'd probably say it was fine but. no, why does it exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Mirror, mirror is a tale as old as time.So is Tom Riddle.One day, he meets a boy he cannot kill, and falls into a twisted mockery of love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Fairy Tale AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966525
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	Bring me his heart

Tom Riddle was the ruler of all the land, pale skin, dark eyes, and dark hair making being near him the most desirable place in all the lands, too.

He was immortal, of course. Nobody gained power like his in one lifetime.

Or so he thought.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," he said, eyes glinting. "Who's the most powerful of them all?"

***

Tom knew of the child that lived on the palace grounds. How could he not? It was him who had allowed him to remain there.

He was only seven, what harm could he do?

***

The silver strands in the mirror swirled and shifted, forming a face.

***

Harry Potter had lived on the grounds of the palace for half a year now and had yet to see the King. He didn't mind, though, the nice woman Bellatrix had taken him in and what did a seven-year-old need from a king, anyway?

***

"My Lord," the mirror said. "You have always been the most powerful of them all.

Tom grinned, a savage, bloodthirsty grin. "Th-"

But the mirror was not done. "But I am bound to tell the truth, and Harry Potter is more powerful than you.”

His eyes narrowed.

***

Lucius shivered from the cold look on his Lord's face.

"Take Harry Potter into the forest and kill him." he had said. "Bring me his lungs and liver and have them cooked for my dinner."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius had said.

"Oh, and Lucius?" the King called. "Bring me his heart on a chain to wear around my neck."

***

Lucius led the tiny boy into the forest, blade unsteady is his hand.

“Harry,” he said, unsure how to approach the situation. “Lie still. My Lord commands your heart.”

Oh, how true that would be.

“I just need to use my blade upon you.”

Big green eyes looked back at him. “If I run away into the forest and never come back, will you let me live?”

***

Lucius let him go.

He brought back the lungs and liver of a deer and the heart of a stag to his Lord and watched him feast upon a lie.

He lifted the still-bloodied heart to his lips and kissed it, crimson staining his pale skin. "My power remains unrivalled."

He did not think to check with his mirror.

***

Branches caught and tore Harry's flesh as he fled through the forest, thinking only of Lucius' shaking hand and the shining sword that was to end his life.

 _My Lord commands_ , he remembered.

 _Run_ , he thought _. Run so the King never finds you._

He stumbled upon a house, door unlocked, and dashed inside. This looked like it belonged to people who had no need for a king nor the walls that the King enjoyed enclosing everyone in.

Harry tried all the food and curled up in the first bed he could find, exhausted. The King could not find him here, surely?

The Weasleys returned home from work to find the house ransacked. Food had been eaten, and there was _someone in their beds_.

Harry woke up, huge green eyes pleading as he wove his tale.

The Weasleys agreed that he could stay.

***

Some ten years later, Tom Riddle pulled back the covering on his mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," he began once more. "Who's the most powerful of them all?"

"You are powerful, my Lord, it is true," it said. "But Harry Potter is more powerful than you."

With a wordless snarl of rage, Tom began to pace. "Lucius _lied_ to me. Lucius shall _pay_."

"Harry Potter resides with the seven of red in the woods," the mirror added, as helpfully as it could.

He smiled.

***

"Harry Potter lives on in the woods."

Everyone froze.

"Did I not order him to be executed? Did I not order his heart back here as proof? Did I not, _Lucius_?"

"My Lord," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Were you too weak, Lucius? Could you not raise your blade?"

"I- I could not bring myself to kill a child."

"Pathetic," Tom scorned. "Bellatrix, take him to the dungeons. Have some fun."

***

Tom disguised himself, carrying a basket of cloth and lace.

He knocked on the door that he knew to belong to the Weasley family.

"Hello?"

The small boy had grown into a beautiful young man, seventeen and holding himself just right. And those eyes... oh, those eyes...

Tom had to have them for himself.

"A belt, perhaps?" he offered, holding out the basket so Harry could see. "Allow me to do it up for you."

And he pulled it tight, letting Harry tumble to the ground, unable to draw in breath.

The loss of those eyes would be a loss he'd have to take.

***

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most powerful of them all?"

***

The Weasleys returned home, pulling at the belt, and freeing him from it.

"Don't open the door to anyone," they insisted. "It may have been many years, but the grudge is still fresh."

***

"My Lord, you are powerful, it is true, but Harry Potter is more powerful than you.”

***

Tom disguised himself once more, carrying a basket of combs and knocking once more.

"I'm not allowed to open the door to anyone," Harry called, voice muffled. "It's not safe for me."

"I only wish to sell combs," he said. "Open the window and let me try one on your hair."

And Harry opened the window and leant forwards, accepting the comb, and the King left with Harry slumped over it, dead, still thinking of those bright jewels for eyes.

***

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most powerful of them all?"

***

The Weasleys very nearly did not return in time but managed to free the comb from his hair and the poison from his system, and they warned Harry once again.

"Do not accept anything from anyone, the King is everywhere."

***

"My Lord, you are powerful, it's true, but Harry Potter is more powerful than you."

***

Tom had to be crafty, this time, and he went to his potions master for help.

"Make me a poison so strong it would preserve a corpse for a thousand years."

Severus Snape nodded and set to work.

***

The King of all the lands held a bright green apple in one hand and stood over a cauldron that looked like it contained blood.

The apple touched the liquid, and its bright surface turned the colour of the sweetest of its kind, and Tom pulled it out just before it all turned red.

"A poison worthy of an adversary as powerful as he."

***

Tom disguised himself for the final time and went out into the woods, apple in one hand.

"I'm selling apples, my dear," he called.

"I accept no gifts from strangers such as you," Harry responded.

Tom smiled, all teeth and no kindness. "I will bite it first, for I mean you no harm."

His teeth sunk into the green flesh of the apple, and he left it, red side facing Harry, on the windowsill.

"Go on, darling, take a bite."

And so, he did, the apple tumbling to the ground, and Harry with it.

But Tom was not done yet.

Blade that should so long ago have slid between his ribcage so long ago now slide behind his eyes, prising them up.

He would have them encased in crystal, perhaps.

Tom left the corpse in the doorway, heading for the palace.

***

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most powerful of them all?"

***

Harry's eye sockets wept blood to the ground, where they blossomed into red lilies. A gentle song started around him.

***

"You are powerful, my Lord, it is true, but-"

***

The Weasleys returned home to a Harry who lay upon a bed of crimson lilies, tearstains marked in blood upon his face, green eyes staring upwards and the forest eerily quiet, like some grand act of magic had taken place here.

The Weasleys could not save Harry this time. Only one person could, and would he really do it?

They placed his body and its mattress of red lilies in a glass coffin on the hillside, shed their tears, and went back to work, mourning the loss of their friend and family member.

***

Tom walked across the hillside, stopping beside the coffin.

"You're all mine now, Harry," he whispered. "All of you."

He had the coffin shifted, moved back towards the palace, and he alone saw the apple piece fly from his throat and Harry wake up, all alone with his King.

"Hello, my love," he hissed, and drew the terrified boy into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tom kidnaps harry and makes him his queen. precisely 1000 years after harry bit the apple, he falls down dead.
> 
> tom does not shed a single tear.
> 
> the next day, he burns the forest to the ground and claims it as his own.
> 
> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)
> 
> [for bribe related reasons, i ask you to go and have a look at user [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha)'s fics, and they are a damn good writer]


End file.
